One Big Secert
by HeroCuties
Summary: I feel this could of very easily happen with Hero's Cutie's. Felix and Calhoun decided to take a leap of faith. When they do, it turns into a big secert. How will they tell everybody or will they even tell them at all. Find out? Rated T for sexual themes in chapter 2 and so on.
1. Chapter 1

Felix was patently waiting for Ms. Calhoun in his game on a bench. A very quiet night, which would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt about her. It was only this morning when they shard that unforgettable kiss in sugar rush. Every time Felix thought about that kiss, it made his heart soar. Calhoun finally walk into his appeared in his game and walk up to Felix who was sitting at the on the bench daydreaming.

"Hey Short Stack." Calhoun said while sitting next to him.

Felix was totally oblivious that Calhoun was sitting next to him. His mind is somewhere else.

"Hello! Earth to Jr." Calhoun waving her hand in front of his face.

Felix snap out of it. "I can Fix-it. Wait What." Felix coming back to reality.

"Hi short stack." Calhoun smiled.

"Ma'am!" Felix stood up to fast on the bench that he fell right off. All red in the face, he quickly got right back on the bench.

"Welcome to reality." Calhoun said with a smile.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"A couple of moments. I felt bad at ruining your daydream because judging from that smile on your face, it was a nice one. So tell me, what were you dreaming about?"

Felix rubbing the back of his next from embarrassment. "Umm just thinking about Ralph going turbo and all. And that day we spent togher."

"Ya that was quite the adventure."

"But I was manly thinking about…" Felix pause to turn and face Calhoun.

"Manly thinking about what?"

Felix reach for her hand. "You, me, us, and where are we gonna go from here." Felix said with a nerve-racking smile.

Calhoun blush when he hold her hand. "To be honest short, we haven't met yet."

"Well if you put it that way." Felix stood on the bench and stuck his hand out. "My name is Fix it Felix Jr. I'm from Fix-it Felix Jr the game. It's pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Calhoun rolled her eyes. "I'm Tamora Jean Calhoun. From Hero Duty. The pleasure is all mine."

They shook hands and smiled at each other. Felix got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. "Tamora! The perfect name for a dynamite gal." Felix said in his head.

"Umm Felix, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh umm sorry."

That sat on the bench in silence. Felix continued to smile at her.

"Why are you smiling me?"

"Because my father always told me to smile at thing you truly love. Because your heart will smile to. And that's when you know you truly are in love."

Calhoun blush and smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"Every word. I have never lied in my entire life ma'am and I'm not gonna start now."

"Your something special Felix. Very patient and kind man. "

"Love is patient, love is kind." Felix quoting from the bible, still smiling at her.

"It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." Calhoun counting the quote.

Felix surprise at the fact she know the verse. He counted "It is not rude, it's self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. "

Calhoun spoke "love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth."

They pause and stair deeply into there eyes. Felix continued "it always protects."

"Always trusts." Calhoun said leaning in closer.

"Always hopes." Felix began to do the same.

"Always perseveres. Love never fails!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

They both smiled and laugh not even realizing they are touching noses together. Both of them having honeyglows. Nether of them wanting to pull away. They just stood there with true love deep in there eyes.

Then pulled into kiss. They kiss under the beautiful starry sky in Niceland. Not wanting this perfect night to end.

When they pulled away, they rested on each other forehead. Smiling at each other.

Calhoun spoke softly "will you marry me?"

Felix pulled away in shock. "What?"

"Will you marry me right now?"

Felix incomplete shock. "Ms. Calhoun I'm flattered but don't you think we're rushing it just a bit. We hardly know each other."

"So! Who cares? We love each other. isn't that enough?"

Felix thinking really deeply about the question.

"Come on Felix. Let's run off and get married tonight. Let's not waist this perfect opportunity."

Felix seeing the seriousness in her eyes. Knowing she really wants this. It then hit him, he gonna be married to one of the most amazing women he has ever met. And nobody will be able to take that away from him. He will wake up with her every morning, eat every meal with her, and always kiss her goodnight before they cuddle up and fall asleep together.

Felix began to smile "what are we waiting for then?" He jump off the bench. "Let's go get married."

"Let me go get a dress on and I'll meet you at the entrance of my game."

"Ok. I'll meet you there." Felix begin to run to the penthouse.

"Wait! Felix!" Calhoun called out.

Felix quickly turn around. "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Let's keep this a secret for now."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone."

Calhoun blew him a kiss then ran to the exit of his game.

Felix ran to his room and put his best suit on. Before he left the penthouse. He made sure no one notice him. When the coast was clear, he made a dash to his game exit and then ran to Hero Duty to meet his bride to be.

They both stand at the alter together with only the pastor in the room with them. They both shared their wedding vows. Then became husband and wife.

They decide to spend there honeymoon at Felix apartment. It was the best night of their lives. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of there lives together.

The only thing left to do his break the news to everybody. But how will they do that? But nether of them cared. This was their night.

**Thanks for read. Please review or PM. BTW: That Bible verse was 1 Corinthians 13:4-8. Just to let you know if you were wondering. **


	2. Chapter 2

They have been up the whole night. Making endless love to each other. "I can't believe we're married." Felix said while catching his breath. "That was the best night of my entire life."

"There's many more to come." Calhoun said with a smirk.

He smiled and turn to his brand new wife. "So how will we break the news to everybody?"

"Let's hold off on telling people."

"Why? They will find out eventually."

"I know but let's enjoy our honeymoon with no worries. We don't want anybody to annoy us."

Felix thought about how the Nicelander will make a big fuss about him getting married and want to throw tons of parties for them. "Now that I think about it, you're right. What's the rush to tell them?" Felix then pulled his beloved wife into a heated kiss.

Knock. Knock. "Oh Felix! Are you awake." said someone who was at the door.

Felix and Calhoun pulled away. "Who's that at the door?" Calhoun whispered.

They knock again. "We have something special for our hero." said a different voice.

"It's some of the nicelanders. They probably want to thank me for helping save our game." Felix whispered.

Felix stated to get out of the bed until Calhoun pulled him back in and whispered "Don't answer the door. Just pretend you're still asleep."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word about us. I'll shoo them away and then we continue what we were doing. Ok?"

Calhoun just rolled her eyes. Felix jump out of his bed and put his blue robe on. While walking out of the bedroom to the door, he fix his very messy bed hair.

He open the door. It's was all the lady nicelander. "Our hero!" All the lady nicelanders shouted. "We made you a very special pie." Mary said while handing it him to him.

"We put extra cinnamon in it." Nell said with a wink.

Felix trying to smile. "Thanks girls. I appreciate this but I'm super tired from the other day and I really need to catch up on my sleep. So if you don't mind, I'm just eat this alone and go back to sleep."

All the lady sigh and nodded. "Well if you need help eating it, you know where to find me or I mean you know where to find us." Deanna said.

"Have sweet dreams Felix." All the girls giggling while walking to the elevator.

Felix watch them board the elevator. They all waved and smiled at him. Felix shook his head and closed the door. He walk back in and set the pie on the kitchen table.

"Oh Felix!"

Felix turn around. Calhoun was just lying on the bed, waiting for her husband to return. She guide him to come back to bed.

He burn with honeyglows, then jump on the bed and continue where they left off.

"Felix! Fix-it Felix Jr! I need to talk to you! It's an emergency." Someone was screaming and banging on the outside of the apartment door.

Felix quickly jump off the bed and ran to open the door.

"Oh thank goodness Felix." Roy said while putting a hand on Felix shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok ok. So last night I heard all these strange noise coming from your apartment floor."

"Strange noises?"

"Yes. I heard these banging noises against the wall and some weird moaning."

Felix honeyglow began to take over his face. Realizing what the noises were.

"I also heard some whispers. Like, oh please or have mercy. Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Felix hastily said.

Roy pulled Felix closer and whispered "our penthouse is haunted."

Felix let a sigh of relief out.

"You can't tell nobody. We don't want to scare anybody else especial the girls.

"Don't worry Roy. I won't tell anybody."

"Good. Keep your eyes and ears open so we can get to the bottom of this."

Felix nodded and slowly closed the door. His back was against the door and his hand on his chest from embarrassment.

"Are you there Felix?" Calhoun called out.

Felix slowly walk to the bedroom. Calhoun looking at how red Felix's face was.

"What was that all about?"

"One of the Nicelanders think were hunted because he heard our commotion last night."

Calhoun just bust out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

Calhoun wiping a tear from her eye and said "I love how they are totally oblivious that it's maybe someone banging up here!"

"TAMMY!" Felix turning red again. "Someone can hear you."

Calhoun crawled on the bed and pulled Felix by his robe up to her height, so they can be face to face. "You do realize that they will have to get use to these ghost's up here because we will be doing a lot of haunting!"

Felix swallowed hard and saw the hunger of love in her eyes. When she was pulling him into a loving kiss.

"Knock Knock! Felix it the major Gene. I need to have a word with you."

"Coming!"

"You are seriously going to answer that" Calhoun whispered while still holding Felix in her clutches.

"Sweetie it the Major, I have to answers it."

Calhoun drop Felix and cross her arms.

"Give me two minutes. Then it will be you and me. I promise." Felix once again walk to the door and answered it.

"Morning Felix. Listen, I really need you to take care of some things for me since the arcade is close today. Is that ok with you?"

Well actually Gene..."

"Great." Gene interrupted him. Gene pulled out a list from his pocket and began to read it.

"I need you to fix the water pipes, it making that rattling noise again. Also I need you to fix ..."

"Listen Gene." Felix put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm super tired from yesterday and I really need a break. I promise I'll fix everything tomorrow." Felix smiled.

Gene gave a mean glare. "Alright fix-it. Put only because you save our game the other day." Gene put the list back his pocket and started walk towards the elevator. Felix began to close the door.

"Oh Felix." Gene turnaround.

Felix open the door.

"Who was that women who came in our game last night? She was mighty pretty."

"Oh that's just sergeant Calhoun. Coming to say hi. I met her the other day."

"Well tell Ms. Calhoun give me a call when you see her again." Gene said with a smirk.

"She actually married."

Gene raise an eyebrow. "To who?"

Felix stating at the floor. "I-i don't know. But he must me a lucky guy." Felix having a guilty smile and some sweat running down his face.

Gene looking at him with concern look. "Are you alright Felix? You're sweating."

Felix whip some of the sweat off his face. "I'm fine, just a lack of sleep."

"Alright then. Well have a nice day." Gene began to turn around and walk to the elevator.

"I will. Thanks for the day off Gene." Felix smiling and waving bye to Gene.

Felix close the door and took a deep breath. He grab a piece of paper and a black maker. He wrote on it "Please don't disturb me. Have a nice day. Fix-it Felix Jr. Smiley face." He then tape it to the door and locked it. Then jump on the bed where his wife was patiently waiting.

They both smiled at each other. Finally alone with no disturbance. They both lean in for a kiss…

"HEY FELIX! You up?" Ralph calling from outside.

Felix got up from the bed and walk to the window.

Fed up, Calhoun pulled the blanket over her head and went back to sleep.

"One more minute, I promise you."

"You promised me that ten minute ago."

Felix open the curtains and the window.

"Morning Felix!" Ralph shouted from outside of the penthouse.

"Hey Ralph." What can I do you for? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I was hoping you can help me finish building my house today and maybe catch a race at sugar rush with me. And maybe we can swing by Hero duty to see what Sergeant Calhoun is up to. " He wink at Felix.

"I would love to Ralph but not today. I'm super tired from our adventure yesterday. I rather just stay in."

"Oh come on Felix. You can't be that tired. Look at me, i'm and Adam. Don't you want to go see Calhoun today. You couldn't stop talking about how beautiful she is and how you want to ask her out on a date."

"Not today Ralph. Maybe tomorrow after the arcade close."

Ralph shug his shoulder and said "Alright buddy. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Wait a minute!" Gene walk by Ralph, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. "You said sergeant Calhoun is married."

Ralph and Gene look at Felix. "Wait sergeant married?" Ralph ask.

"Umm." Felix trying to talk but nothing could come out of his month.

Some of the other nicelander overhearing the conversation, came near Ralph and Gene.

"Is Felix dating a married women?" One of the nicelander shouted.

"Never in a million years I thought Felix would do such a thing."

Everybody started making up rumors and gossiping about Felix's little unfair he's maybe having.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Felix shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone look up and Felix. Even Calhoun pulling down her sheets down to look at him.

"All I want to do is get some rest. But I can't because everybody keeps bugging me or getting into my business. I am not have an affair with sergeant Calhoun. I just said that she was married so all of you would stay out of my business. But apparently I was wrong about the. Before I go, does anybody else want to add anything?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Good! Now if you excuse me, I would like go get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good day!" Felix slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains over it.

All the nicelander in shock that their beloved hero just yelled at them.

Ralph broke the silence. "Does anyone want to go to Tapper then come to sugar rush with me?"

All the nicelanders nodded and followed Ralph out of their game.

Felix still by the window, taking a deep breath from yelling so much and immediately regretting what he said to them. "Oh my land! What have I done. I-I need to go apologize to them for my potty mouth." Felix beginning to run to the front door.

"Oh no you dont." Calhoun pick felix up and slammed him against the wall. Causing some of his medals to fall off. "I never knew that my husband had a ferocious side to him." Calhoun lick her lips. Felix was completely silent. Calhoun stated to undo his robe. "Lets see how ferocious you can get!"

**Thanks for reading. Don't worry, still more to come. Please review or PM me. Always love to hear from you. Until next time. **


	3. Valentines Bonus Chapter

**Valentine Bones Chapter. This chapter is Rated M. This is thier wedding night. Happy Valentine Day! **

When they finally reach Felix apartment with nobody noticing them. Felix carried his beloved new wife in his arms though his apartment and set her on his bed. Or now their bed.

"You have a bigger apartment then I though."

"I have the biggest one in the penthouse because I am the hero." Felix spinning around to show all the medals on the wall.

Calhoun just shook her head at him with a smile.

Felix standing across the room from twiddling his thumbs. "So... Now what?"

Calhoun smirk "now I go change into something more comfortable while you stay there and continue to be cute." Calhoun said extremely seductively.

"Ok" Felix loosing his tie.

Calhoun walk into the bathroom and close the door. Felix still standing there, sweating. He knew what's about to happen but how will he tell her that he has never done this before.

Felix took off his coat and wipe the sweat off his four head. He set the coat on a chair "calm down Felix. You can do this, even though you never done this before." Felix pacing the floor, trying to convince himself. "Oh who am I kidding, I can't do this. I'll just tell Tammy I'm not ready for..." Felix was speechless when he saw his wife.

His eyes grow bigger, mouth wide open, sweat still pouring down his face, and his nose flaring.

Calhoun just standing and smirking at him in just a white bra and a bright blue thong. She walk towards him and Felix back away from her until he hit the wall. He was trap!

She yank him up and slammed against the wall, causing some of the medals to fall. Felix swallowed hard. Calhoun notice the sweat running down his face.

"T-Tammy I have to be honest with you, I'm more nervous then I am excited. I have never done this before."

She raise one eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you have been plug in this arcade for 30 year and never made love before."

He slowly nodded his head. "I never been in love before." He tried to smile.

"Well if it make you feel better, I never done this before either. So it will be a new experience for both of us."

"You! You never done this before?" Felix in peer shock.

She then slowly nodded her head. "I have never been in love before either. Will take this nice and slow, alright?"

"Ok, that sound like a good idea."

She then walk over to the bed with Felix in her arms and gently toss him on the bed.

Felix just laid up on the pillows and watch his wife. Calhoun stood there, pulling down her bra straps down slowly. Felix heart was beating faster then ever before. He felt that he needed to close his eyes, but he forgets he was allowed to watch. Calhoun then reach be hide her back and unhook her bra. It was about to come completely off until…. Felix lost a life. He did his little dying thing he does when Ralph hit's him with a brick in the game.

"Im ok. Im ok!" Felix gripping his chest.

"Are you sure?" Calhoun said while still holding her bra up.

"Ya. Just a bit to nervous. I may do it couple more time. Just letting you know."

Calhoun shook her head. "How do you beat Ralph everyday when your scared like this?"

Felix still catching his breath. "I eat some pie and it makes me have a boost of power for a short time. Why you ask?"

Calhoun just smirk and walk into the kitchen. "Tammy! W-What you doing?"

Seconds later, she walk back in the bedroom with a pie in her hands. "W-Whats that for?" Felix said while pointing at the pie.

"If this will boost your confidence then you're going to eat it."

Felix quickly shook his head. "I really don't want to."

"Well I really don't want my husband to keep dying on me during this so….."

Calhoun forced Felix to eat the pie. He ate it slowly looking at his wife. She then took her bra off and made Felix swallowed it whole.

Seconds later, his whole body was filled with power but mostly with confident. He then rip his clothes off and began making love to his wife.

About thirty seconds went by and the pie affect where'd off. Not long before he realize what he was doing. Instead of hitting the climax he died Instead. Calhoun rolling her eye and got out of bed and walk out of the bedroom.

Felix covered in honeyglows. "Tammy I'm sorry. I know this was suppose to special. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?" Calhoun said while walking back in the room with a whole bunch of pies in her arms. "We just need to keep boosting you up until you comfortable with this."

Felix began to smile at the site of the pies and his beautiful wife. Felix was not only gonna be filled with tons of love put also tons of pies.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm super surprise of how many of you PM me and told me you want more sexiness with these two. **

"This is the best pie I ever had." Calhoun said licking the pie off of her lips.

"I told you." Felix said leading his arms and back on the bathtub, smiling at her. "The nicelanders always make the best pies for me. I still feel really bad about how I yelled at them earlier."

Calhoun just rolled her eyes, "they'll live."

"I guess you're right. They will understand when we tell them were married."

"What if we don't tell them or anybody." Calhoun said while scooting over and got on top of him in the bathtub.

Now face to face. "What do you mean if we don't tell anybody?"

Calhoun played with his wet hair. "I'm kinda liking the fact that nobody knows. It has a weird feeling to it that makes me feel more alive."

Felix thinking about it, "I have to be honest, I like the feeling of being sneaky. It make me feel...almost bad." He said with a grand smile. "And I have never been bad in my entire life."

"I won't say your entire life." She said with a wink. Then she lean down to kiss his neck.

Felix continue, "But we need to tell people, I want to go in public place with you has my wife. Plus, I would honestly love to have a wedding ceremony with our friends and arcade members."

Calhoun pulled away. "Your right, your rights. But I really want to have fun with this little secret of ours."

Felix honeyglows beam in his face. He has never seen his wife glowing so much before. She look like an angel.

"If we do keep this game going, When will we tell everybody?"

"Let's wait for the right moment. When we both feels it's time, will let everybody in the entire arcade know."

Felix had mixed feeling about this. He wanted to keep this fun secret from everybody but he also wanted to celebrate it has well. "what happen's if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught, I'll sneak in and meet you here everyday after the arcade closed. And we will continue with our little secret celebration." She said very seductively.

"But I promise Ralph that I'll go to sugar rush with him tomorrow."

"Then we will go together. And just act like we're just friend."

Felix nodded his head in agreement. "Let's enjoyed these moments Felix. That's all I want from you." Calhoun said while putting her hand on his face.

Felix smiled and they kiss. They kept kissing and loving each other until early evening where they cook and ate dinner together.

Felix still a little discourage about the idea he has to keep a secret from his friends. He hate keeping secrets. Especially a big one like this.

"Are you ok fix-it?"

Felix was just playing with his food, "Tammy has much has I like to continue this, I need to tell somebody. It's gonna kill by the end of this week. Let me at least tell the nicelander."

"You know they're gonna tell everybody. Why do you need to just tell them?"

"Because they may think differently of me because of the way I have been acting. They will spread rumors about me all over the whole arcade."

"That's ridicules! You're their hero and they will respect your actions. My troop will do the same. If they spread rumors about you, confront them about it."

"Tammy I know you can do thing like that but I can't."

She just shook her head, "do whatever you want. You are such a little baby." Calhoun said under her breath.

Felix stood on the table. "Tammy! I am not a baby. I'm a gentleman."

"Gentle you got that right. But not a man."

"Maybe you should be nicer to your troops so they will actually listen to you for once."

Tammy stood up and put her hands on the table. "My troops listen to me all the time because they know the consequence if they don't."

"Well I'm far beyond a better hero than you ever will be." He cross his arms.

Both heated in the argument, standing face to face. Felix standing on the kitchen table.

"Why do you keep every metal you win anyway? So you can just show it off and think your so much better then others."

"My metals mean a lot to me. If we are gonna bring up problems with each other, why on earth do you have a small ladybug tattoo on your right shoulder?"

"Ladybugs mean good luck. I wanted one so I can always have good luck. Why do you keep tailwind your hammer randomly? Do you think your going to fix better if you keep doing it?"

Felix twirling his hammer. "It's a habit. By the way, you're not the best cook. This is the worst meatloaf I ever had."

"Oh everybody is a credit. Well if I'm not the best cook for you, why don't you marry one of the nicelanders instead?"

"Maybe I will go marry one. At least they will respect my medals hanging up proudly on my walls."

"Good luck getting one since you down right puny. You have no muscle what so ever."

"Why are you so tall?!" He finally admitted and shouted.

"Why are you so short?!" She also shouted it.

"I'm program this way."

"Me too."

Both of them taking deep breaths from yelling so much. Also trying to calm down.

"Not all of me is short." Felix confess.

Calhoun smirk a tiny bit, "you are a 'gentlemen'. A very gentleman. But you have a cute baby face." She wink.

Felix uncross his arms. "I do like your ladybug tattoo on your shoulder. It reminds me of how red my face gets when I'm around you."

"It is pretty cool how you twirl your hammer."

"I can teach how to do it. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to show you since im down right puny."

Calhoun bend down a little to be face to face with him. "You're a little stronger than I thought you would be."

"I can be a whole lot stronger then you can imagine."

"Prove it."

Both of them with anger in their eyes but maybe a dash of lust also in the mix. Without another second, they crash their lips together and began taking their clothing off. Making love for the hundredth time but never on a kitchen table before.

They finally made it to to the bedroom after a couple of more rounds. Both exhausted, Both trying to catch their breath, and both without a doubt satisfied with each other.

"You win!" Felix broke the silence and laying on his back. Calhoun look over at him. "If you keep promising me love like that. I'll let you decide when you want to tell everybody. But please don't make it like a year or something."

"Deal! I have to think about that. But for now." Calhoun got on top of him, leaning up. "I need some more...convincing."

Felix smiled and twirled his hammer. "I can Fix that!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review or PM. I promise the next chapter will involve more people then just these two and really get into the drama. **


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Felix and Calhoun were super tired from their loveable honeymoon yesterday. But they knew they had to pay the price of doing all of that and going to work the next day. Before anyone got up, Felix escorted Calhoun quietly out of the penthouse.

When they reach the tram they quickly said their goodbyes before anyone spotted them."I think we're in the clear." Felix whispered. "I'll see you after the arcade close tonight."

Calhoun smiled "it's a date then." She grab Felix by his robe and kiss him goodbye. Both of them not wanting either one leaving. Wishing they had a longer honeymoon.

"I love you." She said when pulling away the kiss.

"I love you too. Sure you can't stay for a little bit longer?"

"How tempting that offer may be, I have to say no. I gotta get back before my troops wake up. They probably been wondering where I have been the past day and a half."

Felix nodded slowly. "I'll see you soon then." They kiss one more time before Calhoun took off. Felix watch until he couldn't see her anymore in the distance. He took a big love sigh and walk back to the penthouse with his hands in his pockets.

"Glad to see you up and about." A voice called out.

Felix recognizing that voice. "Hey Ralph."

"Morning Felix. Taking a early morning walk I see." Ralph leaning against the penthouse.

"Ya. I thought it would be good to get some fresh air."

"You still look really tired."

"I really am."

"How can you be tired from yesterday. Oh i got it, it's from yelling at all the nicelanders yesterday isn't it."

"Good one! How did the Nicelander take it?"

"Other than scaring half of them to death, their fine."

Felix rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel really bad. I didn't mean to yell at them. I was just frustrated with everybody interrupting and asking me to fix everything all at once."

"Surprisingly, they understand. Any how, are you coming to sugar rush with me today."

"Yes I would love to. Can we possible invite Sergeant Calhoun?" Felix began to have honeyglow.

"Sure. If she even there this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I went by there yesterday to say hi but her troops told me that they haven't seen her all day. Wired Hun?"

Felix looking down at the ground. "Ya that is strange. I bet she was just taking a day off like me." He smiled. Ralph raise an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna catch a couple more Z's before the arcade opens. So I'll see you when the arcade opens." Felix quickly shut the door to the penthouse and walk upstairs to his apartment.

When he entered, it was a complete mess. Clothes, his medals and sheets from the bed scattered everywhere."Oh my land! This place is a mess." He check the clock. "I'll clean up later." He then jump on his bed and closed his eyes.

A loud knock came from his door.

Felix got up to answer the door. It was Gene. His arms were cross and his foot tapping repeatedly on the floor.

"Top of the morning to ya Gene!" Felix trying his best to be cheerful.

"You promise me yesterday that you will fix whatever I ask you to. Here I am and here's the list." Gene handed Felix the list.

"Wow! This is a pretty long list."

"Yup. I expect it all to be done before the arcade opens." Gene began to walk to the elevator.

"Wait Gene. With all do respect, Don't you think that's a little hares to get all this done before the arcade opens?"

"Oh im sorry Felix. Do you want me to yell at all the nicelanders about it? Like you yelled yesterday at us?"

Felix knew he couldn't argue with that. "I'll get started right away." Gene nodded and walk back to the elevator.

Felix look at the huge laundry list he had to do. He quickly change into his work uniform and got to work.

* * *

Calhoun finally made it back to her game. She change into her armor and started to load all her guns for the day.

"Sergeant! You're alive!" Kohut shouted.

"We been worried about you. Where have you been the past couple of days?" Green ask.

"I have been exploring the arcade if you must know. I wanted to clear my mind." Calhoun was a pretty good liar in these circumstances.

"Ha! You owe me a drink Green." Kohut slap Green on the shoulder.

"What's this about?"

"We made a bet on to see where you been the past couple of days."

"I said you would be around the arcade somewhere and Green said that you would be with pint size."

Calhoun blushing a little bit. "Why would you think I would be with him?"

"Because Ralph came by yesterday and told us all about your little smooch in sugar rush."

"It's sounds like you two maybe have a short circuit. If know what I mean." The soldiers laughing together.

Both of them got knuckle sandwich to the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Ya Serg. It was only a joke." Both of them holding their jaws.

"First of all, I want both of you two to shut your pie hole's and second of all, you two stay out of my business."

They both stood up and said "yes ma'am."

"Good. Back to your post. Oh and don't you dare tell anybody about that or I'm gonna personally feed you to the cy-bugs. Got it?"

The quickly nodded and ran to their post. Knowing she was dead serious about that.

"How does Ralph know about that kiss? He probably told half of the arcade by now. Soon the entire arcade will know and it will turn all into rumors." She put her hand on her hand. "Felix was right, we should've just told everyone when we had the chance. What was I thinking of? I have to figure out a way to tell everybody and fast before this turns into a nightmare."

* * *

"Finish!" Felix said while whipping the sweat off of his head. He check his watch, "with ten minutes to spare." He put his hammer back on his tool belt and walk back around to the front of the penthouse. When he made it back around, he saw all the nicelander gathered around in a circle. "They're probably all talking about me and my little outburst yesterday." Felix said to himself. He took a deep breath and walk over to them.

"Oh here he come. Everybody be quiet." Mary said.

"Morning nicelander!" Felix lifted his hat.

"Good morning Felix!" They all said.

"I want to severely apologize for my behavior yesterday. I'm feel horrible and I hope you all will forgive me."

"Of course we do." Roy said fairly quickly.

Felix astonished. "Really?"

They all nodded. Gene step forward and spoke. "When you raised your voice at us yesterday, it made us all think. We been unfair to you and push you all the time."

"Not to mention, all the fixing you do during the arcade hours too." Mary said.

"So we all decide that we will not ask anything from you or bug you on the weekends." Gene said still with his arms cross.

Mary nudged Gene arm "And!"

"And we won't ask you to fix anything in the mornings for now on."

Felix smiled with joy. "Golly guys. I don't know what to say but thank you."

They all smiled except Gene who just rolled his eyes. Gene not huge fan of the decisions.

"I guess I wasn't invited for this group huge." Ralph said sarcastically, coming up behind Felix.

"I'm fraid not." Gene said and walk away to the penthouse. "Come nicelander. It's time to get ready for the arcade to open." All the nicelander followed Gene.

"Geez. What's Gene's problem?"

Felix shrug his shoulders. "I don't know brother. He been a little grumpy the past couple days."

"Figures." Ralph crossed his arms.

"Since we're talking about problems. What's your problem with Calhoun?"

Felix eyes pop open. "Problem? What do you mean problem? I don't have a problem. Especially a problem with Calhoun."

Ralph smirk at him. "Buddy, I know what you two did."

_He knows. _Felix said to himself._ Just play dumb. You promise her that you won't say anything. _"What did we do?"

"Oh come on Felix. Just admit your little crime."

Felix quickly jump onto Raph and hang on his overalls. "Alright Ralph it's true! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We were gonna wait for the right moment but please don't tell the nicelander because you know they will flip out." Felix death gripping Raph overalls and nothing but per sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Whoa,whoa Felix! Let's back up a little." Raph grab Felix and put him down on the ground. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilt or awkward about it. I just want to let you how happy I am for you. It's about time for you to find somebody."

Felix smiled. "So you're not mad?"

Ralph shook his head."My only questions is why can't I tell the nicelander about the kiss you two shared."

Felix smiled disappeared from realizing the fact he wasn't talking about his secret marriage.

Felix trying to make excuse. "Because I don't want them to be all over my business. You know their gonna ask me all these awkward questions about her that I don't feel comfortable answering."

Ralph nodding his head. "That's true."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Just Vanellope and some of Hero Dutie soldiers. Don't worry buddy, I won't tell anybody else about it. I promise."

Felix took a sigh of relief. "Thanks Raph."

"What's going on between you. Must be something though. I guess we'll find out later." Raph punch Felix playfully in his arm. "See you during the gameplay." He said while walking to his placement for the game.

Felix awakely waved goodbye then quickly put his hand on his forehead. "How long until they know the secret?!"

**A/N: Thank for reading. Sorry if this chapter was boring it will pick up in the next chapter. Please review or PM me. **


	6. Chapter 5

After a never ending day in the arcade, it was finally closing time. Felix's heart fluttered the though to see his beloved wife again. He race to the tram and waited for Ralph to bored.

"Somebody is a little too eager if you ask me." Ralph hop in the tram.

They started to move. "Oh I'm just excited to see calhoun, that's all."

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

Felix look way from the question, trying to avoid it.

"Oh come on Felix. Ask her out."

"I'll think about."

"You're really gonna think about asking that one of kind women out."

"Maybe she not into me."

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you first?"

"Well I just peck her on the cheek then she pulled me up and kiss me."

"She into you then. Come on, give yourself some created. You have a chance to ask her out. Do it!"

The tram came to a stop when they reach Game Central Station. They both got off and walk toward the entrance to Heros Duty.

"Are you gonna go in there or do I have to force you to go in?" Ralph trying to be encouraging.

"I can handle it. How about we meet you in Sugar Rush."

"Where did this confidence come from?"

"No idea."

Ralph smiled. "All right, I'll see you and your girlfriend later." Raph wink at him and walk to Sugar Rush.

Felix shook his head and went into Hero Duty. When he got there, he was extremely careful where he was walking down the dark hallway.

All of sudden, something grab him and slam him against the hard mental wall in the small alley. It was too dark to see unit he felt some warm lips crash into his. He knew who it was.

"You gave me a heart attack Tammy!" Felix pulling away. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

Tammy taking a deep breath. "Sorry short stack. I been waiting for that all day."

They both smiled at each other and kiss once more.

She pulled away. "Ralph told my men about the kiss we shared at Sugar Rush. I think they are getting suspicions about us."

"I know. He told me this morning. Tammy, I know we promise to tell everybody when we're ready but if we don't tell them soon it's gonna turn into a disaster. We have to tell them soon or else."

She let out a sigh. "Give me time to think of an opportunity when we can tell everybody."

"We don't have much time until everyone figures it out."

"Give me until the end of the week and I should have an idea."

Felix nodded. "Alright! By the end of the week. Come on, put me down and let's head to Sugar Rush has friends."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"We can't be seen together in public because if people see us, they will know there's something going on between us. And I know that kiss we share will get out sooner or later. It probably is already. It's for the best Felix."

Felix disappointed at the fact, but he knew she was right. "I want to see you everyday though not to mention your lips are so irresistible."

Calhoun blush. "True. But for now, let's just stick with snaking off to each other games. Will take turn."

Felix nodded with agreement. "So tomorrow your come to my game?"

"Yes. But since you're in my game, do have a minute?"

"I can't. Raph is waiting for me in Sugar Rush."

Calhoun smirk. "I'm only asking for a minute."

"Tammy, you know I need longer than a minute."

Calhoun laugh. "Perhaps...!" She smirk. "But I need some fixing."

"Here?!"

She step be hide her and put her hand on a wall. It shortly scan it and a secret door open beside it. It was revealed to be a hidden room.

"Whoa!" Felix surprize at the sight.

Calhoun just smirk and threw him in the room. The door shut tightly behind them.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Felix arrived at Sugar Rush and the races already stated. Ralph was

leaning on the handrails watching the race on the TV screen.

"How did it go?" Ralph ask with his face glued to the screen.

"Oh umm she wasn't there. She was already in the watch tower. I couldn't go up there." Felix hop next to Ralph on the handrails.

"Sorry buddy. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ya maybe."

Ralph glacé down at him. Felix had a very satisfied smile on his face which was still covered with honeyglow. He raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Felix totally not paying any attention. He was thinking about other things.

"Felix!" Ralph shook him a little bit until Felix snap out of it.

"What?" Felix looking up at Ralph.

"You were in a daze. Are you ok?

"Oh I'm better then ok Ralph."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just thinking of *giggles* happy things!" Felix still having his satisfied smile while leaning against the handrail with his hand on his face.

Ralph and Felix continued to watch the race but Ralph kept a close eyes on him. After they watch a couple laps of the race and saw Vanellope won the gold.

They went to greet her at the finish line. Vanellope jump and hug Ralph with happiness. "Did you see me Ralph! I was lighting on the road."

"Yes I saw you and so did Felix." Vanellope look up to see Felix standing behind Raph and went to hug him also.

"Thanks guys for coming. Where calhoun? You told me she would come." Vanellope cross her arms.

"Couldn't come today."

"Again? This is the second time. What's is she doing anyway? It's not like she doing anything important in her game."

"She is doing a lot of important things in her game. She making sure Cy-bugs don't escape again and have the same episode we did couple days go." Felix putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess. By the way, I heard from a little bird that you and her were K-I-S-S-I-N-G on the rainbow bridge." She elbow Felix arm.

Felix pulled on his collar and gave Ralph a dirty look. Knowing he told her. "Don't always believe what you hear."

She just rolled her eye. "By the way Fix-it, can you help me with something."

"Sure! What is it?"

"It's my kart. One of the wheels has become loose. Can you fix it?"

Felix smiled widely. "Well of course I can. They don't call me Fix-it Felix Jr for nothing." He reach for his toolbelt to grab his hammer but felt a empty place where his hammer is suppose to be. He look down and saw his hammer was gone. "My hammer. I lost it!"

Felix pancing and looking all over the place to see if it fell off.

"Felix come down. Where the last place you had it?" Raph ask.

"Well... I remember having it after the last game and I safely put it on my toolbelt then you and I left to go to Game Central Station then..." Felix had a sudden flashback of how he lost it. When his wife and him were having a romantic interlude. His hammer must of fallen off in the process.

"Oh I know where it is." Felix making something up. "I put it on my nightstand because I needed to polish it tonight." He tried to make it sound convincing.

"See. Problem solve."

"I can ran and get really fast?"

"Don't worry about. I'll use one of the dozens extra we have here." Vanellope smiled.

* * *

Calhoun was cleaning the little mess her and Felix made in the secret room. She put all the pillow back on the couch until she notice something shiny stuck in one of the cushion sides. She pick it up and immediately recognize the shiny object.

"How can Felix forget his hammer?" She face planted herself. "Great! Now I have to go return this to him." She grab her hoverboard and took off to find her husband.

* * *

After a nice evening with Vanellope the two men said goodnight and went back to the their game.

"Thanks for coming with me to Sugar Rush buddy." Ralph said while they got out of the tram.

"Anytime." *Yawn* "I'm gonna go get some shut-eye. I'll see ya tomorrow brother."

"Night." Ralph waved.

The two parted and went to their separate home.

* * *

Mary was just watering some of the flowers outside the penthouse. Until she saw something zoom in the game. It came to a stop in front of the penthouse just couple of feet from her.

She gasp in fear. "Oh please dont hurt me." Mary begging on her knees. "I have no money on me but I have a ton of pie's. Do you like pie?"

"Im not here hurt." Calhoun finally spoke.

"Oh!" Mary quickly got back on her feet. "Well do you want pie anyway? We have a ton of it."

"No im actually here to see Felix. Is he home?"

"Sorry sweetie, you just miss him. He was really tired when he got back with Ralph but very happy though, more than usual. I wonder why?" Mary looking up to his apartment window.

Calhoun just smirk at the question. "Oh I know why!" She said to herself.

Mary turn back around. "Oh golly! Where are my manners? My name is Mary by the way. And you are?"

"I'm sergeant Calhoun from Hero Duty. I help Felix find Ralph when he went Turbo the other day."

"Oh I heard of you. Felix can't stop talking about. You two must be the very good friends then."

"You're absolutely right. Were best friends." Calhoun smiled trying not to laugh.

"Well since you are a good friend of Felix, I guess I can give you an invitation to a surprise party were throwing Felix and Ralph this Friday night. Its will be so much fun. You have to come!"

"What's the surprise party for?"

"All of the Nicelanders thought it was unfair for Ralph not to be invited to the anniversary party and Felix didn't get much out of it. So the we decided to throw them a surprise party. Will you come? You can bring everyone from your game."

Calhoun look up at Felix's window and then had an idea. "You know what, ill be there with my entire game."

"Yay!" Mary handed calhoun a invitation. "Wear something formal please. It's at 9 o'clock sharp."

"Alright. i'll see then." Calhoun waved good-bye to Mary. And started her hoverboard up. She pretend to leave the game and waited for Mary to go back inside then she zoomed by Felix window and put his hammer on the window ledge with a note. Then she zoomed off to her game.

Felix woke up to the noise of her hoverboard and ran to the window to see what it was. He saw Calhoun zoom right out of his game. He saw his hammer on the ledge and quickly grab it.

"Thank you Tammy!" He hugged his hammer. He then notice the note that was attached to his hammer and read it:

_I figure out a way to tell everyone about us. I'll tell you tomorrow. Love you. _

_PS: Next time, don't remove your tool belt at all. *wink*. _

Felix smiled and placed his hammer right next to his toolbelt. Then hop back into his bed. The bed was very cold without calhoun warm embrace. Felix dream of his wife next to him and hope that everyone will be happy for them.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the last update. I just got home from vacation then I just got a brand new job. So I been super busy. Don't worry! Not only I'll finish this story but I have fun idea for a sequel to this one. Thank you for all your patients and I'll try to get the chapters out has soon has I can. Until next time, Honeyglows! **


End file.
